


Picture Perfect

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, Model AU, Romance, Sherlolly Monthly Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: May ‘19 monthly sherlolly prompt- Model AU for Sherlolly where Sherlock is talented but difficult to work with and Molly is a newer talent with a personality everyone loves. When they’re paired together for a shoot, Sherlock’s usual I-work-best-alone facade starts to crumble.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written last month and almost forgot to add it to the collection on here. :)

“Ok, a little closer please, Sherlock,” the photographer instructed. “Stand just behind her, nearly touching, and keep your eyes on her profile.”

He complied and a few flashes went off, followed by words of praise from behind the camera.

“Molly, can you turn a bit now? Look up at him, just over your shoulder. That’s it, just like that!”

More flashes as the desired shots were captured.

“Just a moment, let me check what we’ve got so far.”

Sherlock and Molly both relaxed their stance as the photographer left the camera to glance at the laptop screen, taking advantage of any moment they weren’t being meticulously directed.

“You’re not used to working with other models, are you?” Molly asked after taking a quick swig of water nearby the brick building they were posing at.

Sherlock eyed her almost suspiciously for a second. “I prefer not to actually. Alone is how I do my best work.”

She shrugged. “Maybe you’re just afraid.”

He frowned. “Pardon?”

She met his gaze, notably unfazed by his defensive tone. “Afraid of how good you’d be with someone else…and then not being able to do without them.”

Sherlock realized his jaw was hanging open just as the photographer called them back to their position. This was definitely the most challenging photo shoot he’d ever done. Easily the furthest from his comfort zone. Strange that despite that, every inch of him was practically jumping to step in front of the camera with her once again.

“Ok now, Sherlock, I want you to take your leather jacket off and put it around Molly’s shoulders. And Molly, you lean gently back against the wall and look up at him.”

Sherlock did as he was told, draping the luxurious garment around her, gripping the lapels to keep it in place as she was swimming in the thing. All the while, there were those brown eyes holding his, beckoning him downward.

“I’ve loved your work for years, but I don’t think I’ve ever been as impressed as I am today,” Molly whispered, between flashes.

He was only in a white tee shirt now, but Sherlock suddenly felt like he was sweating.

“You don’t-“ He cleared a hitch in his throat. “You don’t know me.”

She answered only by smiling demurely up at him through her lashes.

“Perfect, Molly!” the photographer called out. “Sherlock, place one hand against the wall and reach up with your other and graze her jawline, just lightly with your thumb.”

Sherlock gulped, doing as he was commanded and grazing the soft skin near her chin.

“Maybe not. But I’d, um…like to know you,” Molly added.

“Lean your head down now, Sherlock, forehead touching hers! Nose to nose!”

He barely had to be told because that next move felt as natural as taking his next breath. And speaking of breath, he suddenly felt hers, warm and inviting against his lips.

“I was wondering, maybe some coffee after the shoot?” she suggested.

The jolt of surprise he felt at her suggestion wasn’t because it was an unusual occurrence, a woman coming onto him. But it wasn’t ever like this. This felt far less physical and a lot more…personal. The feeling unnerved him, but in an unexpectedly pleasant sort of way.

“I don’t think so,” he murmured in reply before thinking.

There was naturally a bit of hurt in her eyes as he backed his face away a little and looked down at her. But his answer was really only because coffee was just…not nearly enough. What he needed with this obviously extraordinary woman was time, and lots of it. He wanted to have a leisurely walk to the little fish shop he knew, sit with her to eat and talk, walk some more, and then hopefully get to be this close to her once again, all without an annoying audience. Besides, he’d had his fill of coffee, usually living on the stuff while he was working a shoot. He’d be desperate for a hearty meal once he was done, and surely she could say the same.

The photographer announced that it was time for a wardrobe and location change. Apparently they’d finish up the day’s shoot by the water. Heaven help him, he thought, if they put Molly in a bathing suit. Yes, dinner was definitely the way to go. As Molly slipped his jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him, he gave her a little smile.

“I have a better idea. Fancy some chips?”


End file.
